Mishief in Lyoko
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: What happens when your newest ally suddenly becomes your biggest foe? Would you have the heart to defeat them? JOC- Nothing shows this in the first chapter. And this is my first Code Lyoko fic (my first in general) so please don't laugh
1. The New Girl

Take One: The New Girl:  
  
It was 3:15 in the afternoon and Jeremy is in front of his computer, talking to Ailita. The sky was dark and grey, it seemed like a prelude or a foreshadowing to the storm that was to come. All was quiet and still, so calm, you wouldn't think that there could be anything happening soon. "The guy whom I am supposed to share my room with is coming today... This is gonna make going to the factory harder than before..." he said, speaking into the mouthpiece of the microphone. It would've looked like he was just using the 'hands-free' parts of his cell phone if people didn't notice a little box with a cute pink-haired girl on his computer screen.  
  
"I know Jeremy, but maybe you can say I am your over-seas girlfriend who has a cousin who you visit everyday to send mail to. He may like that." Ailita said, looking at the now blushing blonde.  
  
Down the hall, Jim was yelling at the principal as they lead a brown- haired girl towards Jeremy's dorm. "MR. PRINCIPAL! She's a girl! Jeremy's a guy! You don't want them in the same dorm room, do you!?"  
  
The balding man just sighed. "I have read all of Ms. Rei's reports from all her schools in the U.S. and she seems quite capable to keep herself from doing anything, um, inappropriate. Plus, Jeremy is our brightest student here, so we shouldn't have any trouble with him." He said, putting a hand on the doorknob.  
  
Jim was annoyed, but he still picked up the small suitcase and knocked on the door.  
  
"One sec!" Jeremy yelled from inside his room as he clicked off from his conversation with Ailita. "Hello Jim, Mr. Principal and you must be-" He stopped, as his blue eyes saw the person he knew only as Rei. Starting to blush bright pink again, he stuttered "Is she Rei Mayuka?"  
  
She nodded, her brown braid bobbled up and down with her head. It was now late winter and a flurry rained down from the heavens. Jeremy seemed in a dazed, seeing nothing but the girl in front of him, her aura seemed so familiar and comforting. He had felt this feeling only a few times before, mainly when he was with Ailita.  
  
The adults left the two to become aquatinted and Mayuka plopped down onto the bed that was set up for her. Looking towards Jeremy, she took off her Ben-Franklin sunglasses to look at him clearly. "I suppose you are Jeremy?"  
  
He nodded, "When I heard your name, I assumed my new roommate was a-"  
  
"A guy? I get that a lot, probally because I use Last Name: First Name format." Mayuka said, standing up. She was not too out of the ordinary, she had long braided brown hair with green streaks in it, pale gray eyes, and brown-tanned skin. She was wearing shorts, despite the cold weather outside, an olive-green tank top with a jean jacket covering over it. Behind the girl was a long board-it resembled a snowboard, which was wrapped up in a cloth and placed behind her back. She stole a look at the computer monitor, where a small mail icon popped up. "What's that, Mr. Jeremy?"  
  
"First off, don't call me 'mister.' Secondly, it's none of your- AILITA!!!" Jeremy yelled, when the screen that held the data's avatar popped up suddenly.  
  
Mayuka moved her head at a slight angle. "What's that?" She said, putting down her board as she came closer to the monitor.  
  
"Hello there. My name's Ailita and I am a friend of Jeremy's. I'm pleased to meet you." Ailita said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Mayuka said, smiling. Suddenly, she turned to Jeremy. "She's a computer program, isn't she?"  
  
Jeremy nodded, as he explained the whole story, with help from Ailita of course. "So you understand that you must NEVER tell anyone about this, right?"  
  
Mayuka nodded, amazed that something like this could ever happen. "Is there a way I can help?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, her rucksack wiggled and opened, revealing a small girl with fox ears and a fox tail. "I know how you can help, Mayu-Mama! Make a robot body instead of a virtualization program! Much easier!" the little being said, holding up a gloved hand.  
  
"Baka! Kry, I told you not to get out!" the brown haired girl yelled at the small figure on her shoulder.  
  
Jeremy pointed a finger at the small little creature. "What is it?"  
  
Kry moved the finger with immense strength for her size. "My name is Krylancelo and I am a Robo-Kon, a particular type of Robo-Dream. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jeremy."  
  
"Why do these two keep calling me mister..." he asked himself under his breath.  
  
"I told my little robot to stay in my bag until after I could see if robots are considered pets around here. Guess I'll just have to keep you secret..." Mayuka said, picking up her little pet.  
  
Suddenly, a light rapping was heard on the door, followed by it opening. Yume, Ulrick, and Od came into the room, followed closely by Kiwi. Kry ran up and hugged tighter to Rei's arm when she set her green colored eyes on the dog.  
  
Kiwi jumped up as Od grabbed the dog by the collar. "Naughty, naughty." He then looked towards Rei. "Hello mademoiselle, you look like a nice girl. Girlfriend of the elusive 'Rei,' I presume?"  
  
She shook her head, "Am I really elusive?" she asked.  
  
"WAIT YOU'RE REI MAYUKA!?" the three yelled in unison. They where so loud that Mayuka and Kry had to cover their ears for they feared that they would explode.  
  
"It's not that surprising, is it?" Jeremy asked, in a slightly annoyed look. "I mean Mayuka is a common girl name, and she's one of us now, anyways, she knows about Lyoko."  
  
Yume gave a slight gasp, "How come she learns about Lyoko? Why not someone else?"  
  
"Think about this, you three get scanned, I'm on the computer, and she covers for us. Or I can actually get scanned while she uses the computer. She's damn good at that, I read it in her records. Plus, if I didn't tell her now, she'll find out later whenever I leave the room at the middle of the night."  
  
Mayuka blushed, she wasn't used to being credited with so much. Suddenly her stomach growled. "Anyone wanna catch some lunch?" she asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, but I don't think shorts will do you any good in this weather." Ulrick said, looking at the shorts and tank tops that the brunette was wearing. "You'll freeze to death in a minute."  
  
Suddenly, Sissy opened the door. "I heard what you said." Ulrick, Yume, Od, and Jeremy prayed that the little posser didn't hear all about Lyoko. "And I know where to get her all the clothes she needs, Ulrick just has to go to a date with me."  
  
Mayuka shook her head, her braid going in the opposite direction. "I have warmer clothes. It's just in there." She said, pointing at a suitcase that Jim brought in earlier. Picking up her suitcase and taking out some garments from it she headed out towards the bathroom. She came back in less than 5 minutes, wearing an olive-green sweatshirt and a pair of long jeans. In her hand was a cape, light blue in colour. She looked at Sissy as she plopped down onto her bed that would be hers for the next couple of months. "Are ya ready?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and they pushed Sissy out as Jeremy locked the room. The pouting primate named Sissy ran towards her friends as Jeremy and co. lead Mayuka to the cafeteria to talk more about Lyoko.  
  
End Take

How do you guys like it? Please Review, since I am just starting. And if you see "Rei" at all, please tell me. I gave Mayuka ((Origonally Rei)) a name change right before I uploaded it. Hope you guys like it, and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Dumb Sub

**Chapter 2: Dumb Substitute**  
  
Since Mayuka came to the boarding school, Xana has seemed not to attack. Although this was quite boring to the newcomer, Jeremy, Ulrick, and Od enjoyed this new peace. "No retaking classes, no giant teddy bears, no rouge monsters, no worries." Ulrick said, coming out of the dorms.  
  
"I don't like having nothing to do except playing Golden Sun (Registered by Camelot) and reading Gravitation (Again Registered by Tokyopop) all the time. Are you sure Xana hasn't done something?" an annoyed Mayuka said, pulling Jeremy away from his computer.  
  
Od nodded in agreement with Mayuka while Jeremy was in the same boat as Ulrick. "What's wrong with having some free time? It gives me a chance to try to find a cure for the virus Xana put into Ailita, which I remember you said you helped me with?"  
  
"Opps.... Sorry!" the brunette said, looking around the courtyard for Yume. Spotting her, Mayuka waved.  
  
Sauntering over to them, Yume pushed back her cropped black hair. "Anything new guys?" she asked, looking straight into Ulrick's almond- colored eyes.  
  
Blushing, Ulrick shook his head, then cringed at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"ULLLLRICK!!!!!!!!!!" Sissy yelled, coming up to her crush. Herb and (uh-oh... I forgot his name ;;;;) followed behind the pink-loving girl as she surveyed Ulrick's group. "Ulrick, Hun, why do you hang out with such nerds?"  
  
At that point of time, Herb and (Whoever) walked slowly away from Sissy as Mayuka, Yume, Od, and Jeremy glared at her. "Whatever?" Ulrick said, rolling his eyes. He then pushed his four friends away from the terrible little girl and next to the drink machine in the corner.  
  
Mayuka glared at him from under her Ben Franklin (or Vash)- styled glasses. Then she sneezed. "Ha-ha-ha-choo! Man, I am never going to get used to this cold." She said, looking at the bulging jacket she was wearing over her usual olive color Detective Conan (Registered) shirt under a similar coloured sweatshirt. "How can you guys live in such a cold place? I think that's why my parents moved from Japan to the States...."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yume yelled, practically making Mayuka drop her book bag and her Robo-dream.  
  
"Don't you think 'Mayuka' and 'Rei' are common Japanese names?"  
  
"Well... Yeah, but... I wouldn't expect that looking at you..."  
  
Jeremy smiled, "Of course you wouldn't. You didn't exactly know what to think of us when we came here, didn't you?"  
  
As the bells for class rang into the morning hours, the friends split up and headed towards their respective classes. Yume's day at school wasn't too odd, but everyone else's was! As Jeremy stepped in with Od, with Ulrick and Mayuka at the rear, they didn't see their usual teacher in her seat. Instead of her, there was a beautiful young blond woman in her desk. As the bell rang, she stood up, her bosoms bounced up and down, making just about every boy there drool. "I am Miss Ryo (pronounced like 'Row') and I am substituting for you regular science teacher. Now if you all would- WHOOPS!" she yelled, practically falling over a table then crashing into a set of petri dishes. No matter how mature the class was, they all burst out in fits of laughter.  
  
Suddenly, Jim ran in, looking at the fallen Miss Ryo. "Ryo, are you all right?" he asked, helping the lady up.  
  
Glasses askew and a now soiled lab coat, Miss Ryo laughed. "Yes I am, Jim. And why aren't you with your PE class?"  
  
He turned bright pink as he tried to say something, but he ran away with the whole class laughing at him.  
  
Miss Ryo's hearty voice stopped them at once as she did roll call.  
  
As the class came to a close, everyone but an annoyed Jeremy and Mayuka where laughing at the substitute's latest mix-up- calling Sissy 'Wussy'! As the class ended, everyone picked up their books and headed to their next class, while Sissy stayed behind to talk to Miss Ryo.  
  
"MISS RYO! Don't you think it's enough to wear such revealing clothing as you teach? If you do, then why did you call me 'Wussy?' I can get you fired for doing that! My father is the principal! PRINCIPAL!" Sissy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the low-neckline shirt Ryo wore.  
  
From outside the door, Ulrick and Od where trying to tape the fight for their younger friends Millie and Tillie (I probably got this wrong, so I'd like some help pwease).  
  
Miss Ryo sighed, pushing back her long golden hair. "So?"  
  
"SO!? SO!? I want you to shape up! There is no excuse for a teacher to act this way, so you shouldn't either! And what kind of name is Ryo Ryo!?"  
  
Miss Ryo sighed yet again, but this time something red flashed on her forehead and on her bare hand.  
  
Od chuckled as they walked away from the argument. "Ryo Ryo? That is a funny name!"  
  
Slapping the German in the back of the head, Ulrick glared at him. "She's one of Xana's agents, we have to tell Jeremy!"  
  
Several minutes later, Jeremy, Ulrick, Yume, and Mayuka said goodbye to Od as they went down the manhole in the park. As they made their way there, Mayuka had a bad feeling in her stomach. But it seemed to disappear as she caught a glimpse of the factory. "Wow..." she said, looking at all the old machinery.  
  
Dragging her along, Yume winked at her. "It gets much cooler." Of course, she was right and Mayuka saw that as she headed into the scanner room.  
  
"Okay, everyone into the scanners. Mayuka, you should know about this by now, you saw Od's music video on it. It's okay, just go." Jeremy said, logging into the super computer. "Scanner Ulrick. Scanner Yume. Scanner Mayuka. Virtualization!"  
  
Suddenly, the three of them where inside Lyoko. As Mayuka opened her eyes, she saw she was in a slate blue old-style kimono with the hundreds of layers. "You like?" Jeremy asked from the real world.  
  
As Ulrick chuckled at her, she glared at him, making him stop. "It's nice and all, but how am I supposed to fight in it?" Mayuka asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It's much lighter than it seems. Just picture yourself with a mirror, okay?"  
  
"A mirror?" Mayuka said, thinking about that picture. Suddenly, a small mirror, about the size of her head, was in her hands. The design was so precise- it was engraved with dragons and wolves. "You got this from my Inu Yasha ® manga, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it should work better. You have that little beauty and ice magic."  
  
It was Yume's turn to laugh. "You do see the irony in this, don't you?" she asked an annoyed Mayuka. "You hate the cold, so Jeremy made you use cold things!"  
  
Suddenly, an orange blast came from behind Yume and was targeted on Mayuka. She put her mirror in front of her and it reflected the attack right back to the block that sent it! "Wow... Cool toy."  
  
Suddenly, Ailita came out from behind a tree, "You guys! This way!" With them following her, she was soon in the shadow of three things- the tower, a ball, and another block. "What are we going to do?"  
  
**End**  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Your encouragement helped a lot! Sorry for a cliffhanger, but it was getting too long and I had too many questions that need to be answered! So, if you know the names, please tell me! One big thing, is this series set place in Japan or France? I cant tell ;  
  
Also, anyone see the last two episodes? That was so sad... ;; They get Ailita out, but she has to go back in! That's wrong, I tell you, W-R-O-N- G, WRONG!!!!!!! 


	3. I am Haitus, Gomen Nasai

I am very sorry for the delay, unfortunetly, I have lost the whole point of Misheif in Lyoko. Unitll I regain that point, this story will be hiatus v.v

Hopefully, I can start on some new projects, and soon I expect to get back to my first fanfic on this site. 


End file.
